


View

by KuroTsubasa



Series: New Dawn [6]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTsubasa/pseuds/KuroTsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say he was excited was an understatement. To say he was ecstatic was still an understatement.<br/> </p><p>“Mizuki…the doctors said it’s safe for me to open my eyes again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	View

**Author's Note:**

> Master of procrastination here to post another late update TuT I think my punishment for posting late updates was getting sick again because I feel like I am TTuTT Also I will be going away from the 24th until January the 3rd, so yeaaaa the last update might be late as well orz Anyways, I hope you can all enjoy this update, and have a merry christmas and a happy new year!!!

To say he was excited was an understatement. To say he was ecstatic was still an understatement. There wasn’t a specific word that could describe what Mizuki was feeling right now. Today was the day that Sei would receive what the doctors said “possibly the last eye examination” and Mizuki was damn excited. This meant that he would be able to see Sei’s eyes for the first time, but more so that Sei would be able to see his face for the first time.  _I checked myself in the mirror for three times, and I look good. No messy bed hair and no dirty stains. I look fine. Yep. Ok._

Mizuki slid open the door to Sei’s room gently, and the first thing he saw was the bandage around Sei’s eyes.  _Oh._

“Good morning, Mizuki.”

“Morning, Sei.” Mizuki tried to not sound too disappointed by laughing softly at the end of his sentence, but it probably didn’t work very well.

“Mizuki…the doctors said it’s safe for me to open my eyes again.”  _Oh. OH._

 

“Really!?”

“Yes, so…can you help me remove the bandages?” Mizuki wanted to ask why didn’t the doctors do it, or did Sei want him to do it, but he pushed those questions away and cleared his throat.

“Wait, wait! I have to fix my hair first!”

“What!?” 

“Got to look good, Sei!”  _Not really, but he’ll find out later._

“I can’t believe you Mizuki!” Sei laughed softly and could only shake his head at Mizuki’s words. After the shuffling sounds were over, Sei could feel warmth moving towards his eyes, and then it stopped. 

“But Sei…What if I look like an ugly old man?”

“Then I’ll kick you out of my room.”

“Figures, haha.” Mizuki laughed awkwardly, glad for the moment he wasn’t an ugly old man.  _Maybe only the old part._

“Though Mizuki…You might run away yourself…” Mizuki paused, his fingers holding on the ends of the bandages.

“What if my eyes are…really hideous?” 

“Don’t worry about that Sei. I’m sure they’re fine.” Mizuki smiled and began to fumble with the bandages around Sei’s eyes, trying to find out how to untie it without pulling on them too much. After all, Sei’s eyes had just recovered. He didn’t want to hurt the other too much.

Sei didn’t speak a single word after that, and so did Mizuki. They breathed in and out quietly, accompanied by the sound of bandages slowly unwrapping layer by layer, almost like how they had slowly opened up to each other.

“Alright. I’m ready, Sei.” Seeing that Sei gave a small nod, Mizuki nodded too.

“Good. Here goes…”

With a simple pull, the bandages were off.

It was a little hard and a little painful, but Sei managed to open his eyes just a little bit. A sudden sense of fear came over him, enlarging the thought of the possibility that he might not even have eyes. Taking in a deep breath, Sei pushed away the negative thoughts from his mind and opened his eyes. 

The first thing he saw was burgundy coloured hair. Ignoring the feeling of wanting to feel it, Sei looked down only to find a very silly drawing of a face blowing a kiss.

 

 

Laughter broke out from Sei's lips and he laughed and laughed and had to lean backwards just to let the laughter out. Really, he should’ve been angry with Mizuki for not showing him his face but he just couldn’t. The though of the image he'd seen earlier resurfaced in his mind and he began laughing, again. 

"Haha, sorry Sei but I couldn't help it!" Mizuki was only grinning at first, but he began laughing a little as well. 

"You idiot! Haha!" The laughter was beginning to go away, but Sei still couldn't stop smiling.  _Finally...I can see Mizuki's face now._

"And? Will I be kicked out or not?"

"Naaah. Mizuki is really handsome after all, haha." Sei smiled, looking into Mizuki's emerald eyes.  _Really, really handsome._

"Thanks Sei. And your eyes. They're really pretty." Mizuki returned the smile with his own.  _Much too pretty for this world._

"Thanks, Mizuki." Sei wanted to touch Mizuki's face again. To feel his cheeks, nose, lips, hair again, but this time actually looking into Mizuki's eyes while he was doing so. To see what kind of expressions Mizuki would have, and what kind of reactions he would hold.

"I'm glad you can see again, Sei." Mizuki held back the urge of wanting to touch Sei's cheeks and wanting to hold him close. It could wait. 

"Yeah. Hey Mizuki...Do you still have those little drawings I did for that game we used to play in the beginning?" Sei asked, curiosity already rising. He knew what he was drawing some of the time, but to actually see them for the first time was somewhat...exciting. Maybe even nostalgic. After all, it was from when he still couldn't see.  _That feels like such a long time ago...time sure flies fast when you're actually enjoying your life._

"Sure! Here you go." Mizuki handed the sketchbook that still had the silly face drawing on it to Sei, flipping it back to the first few pages.

"Oh wow...My drawings are really horrible..." Sei observed each drawing while his fingers flipped through page by page slowly, cringing at most of the doodles. He thought he was prepared for the worst, but the truth proved otherwise.

"Well you were blind after all. But..." Mizuki tapped Sei's arm and then pointed to a drawing in the corner.

"No offence. You tried to convince me that  _that_  drawing here is supposed to be me...While it obviously looks like a penis..." Sei stared for a moment before beginning to giggle, then turning to Mizuki with a mischievous grin. 

"Yeah, because that's what I drew." Mizuki's expression went from blank to surprised in mere seconds, lips opening and closing without words.

"Silly Mizuki, I was blind! I didn't know what you looked like." The more Mizuki's expression dropped, the more Sei giggled. Finally, he tried to force the corners of his lips down and look as apologetic as possible.

"I just wanted to mess with you, hehe."

"God Sei...So mean..."

 

* * *

 

 

“Now that I can see again, let’s take a look at the rest of Mizuki’s sketchbook!” _Oh god no…_

Sei glanced through every page as he flipped slowly, observing all the different sketches of him. He wasn’t too surprised, since he knew that Mizuki did a lot of sketches of him. Even so, he was still a little surprised by the amount of work put into each and every sketch, whether it’d be his hands, body or expressions. No matter what, it was clear that Mizuki put his absolute everything in them. _It’s kind of weird to see so many sketches of me…_

Eventually, Sei was beginning to find things to be slightly strange. Sure occasionally, there would be pages of tattoo designs or doodles from the game they’d use to play, but nearly every single page was filled with him and him only. Different sketches of him from different point of views, different time of the day, and some even of Mizuki’s imagination of what his eyes would look like. _This…I know I should feel somewhat creeped out but…I’m happy._

Sei looked up from the sketchbook at Mizuki, and in that moment their eyes met. Faint pink blushes immediately stained both their cheeks, and they turned their eyes away again. Sei looked down again, and noticed that he was already close to the end. 

Slender fingers flipped the page, and Mizuki’s heart dropped. _Not that page! I’m so dead…_

Sei couldn’t help but stare with widened eyes and agape lips at the page he was currently on, the blush in his cheeks deepened a shade more. His fingers were unable to flip another page, but Sei didn’t notice. He just concentrated on staring at this page with nothing but surprise.

Mizuki felt his heart drop more when Sei looked up, not sure of what to say or do. _Oh god he’s going to call me a creep and in worst case situations kick me out oh god why didn’t I take that page out…why…_

Unexpectedly, Sei smiled, then clutched Mizuki’s sketchbook to his chest. _Eh?_

“I’m confiscating this.”

 

 

 

_He…liked it? If he’s confiscating it then that means he liked it…right?_


End file.
